Todo lo rutinario
by Papaveri
Summary: A Feliks le encanta todo lo rutinario, cuando lo hace con Toris. ¡Porque está tan gracioso! // Para Ulaya


**Pairing: **Lituania/Polonia; punto de vista del segundo

**Rating: **T

**Palabras: **562

**Cosas varias:** Me siento pesada, pero lo de siempre. Utilizo los nombres humanos: Toris (Lituania)

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**

* * *

**

**Todo lo rutinario**

Me gusta utilizar las llaves de tu casa por la mañana, entrar haciendo mucho ruido y pillarte a medio afeitar, aunque muchas veces te quejes de que te has cortado por mi culpa en lugar de saludarme.

_¡Estás tan gracioso con esa cara y espuma en la mejilla izquierda, mientras que en la derecha tienes una tirita para curarte el corte!_

Me gusta sentarme en tu sofá a ver los programas de tu televisión, y no me importa no entender ni una palabra porque, de esa forma, se te ve entretenido mientras terminas de vestirte.

_¡Estás tan gracioso con el pelo mojado empapándote la camisa mientras te tomas un descanso para sentarte a mi lado!_

Me gusta la comida que preparas, porque siempre te sale perfecta y nunca me dejas ayudarte a cocinarla, diciendo que te soy más útil poniendo la mesa o no haciendo nada que quemando las sobras de tu cena de anoche.

_¡Estás tan gracioso con un trapo colgando del bolsillo del delantal y el pelo recogido, con esa cara de horror cuando rompo un vaso!_

Me gusta vestirte y que me dejes hacerlo, disfrazándote un poco más que poniéndote guapo, y verte con mis tirantes de color azul eléctrico, esos que según tú no pegan en absoluto con tus pantalones oscuros.

_¡Estás tan gracioso con todo eso puesto, y cuando accedes a que te saque una foto a condición de dejarte salir a la calle vestido como tú quieras!_

Me gusta el sabor de los helados que siempre consigo que me compres cuando salimos, y el sabor del café con leche que te tomas siempre en la cafetería en la que solemos pararnos.

_¡Estás tan gracioso cuando te digo que el café es, _o sea, _para viejos, y termino de bebérmelo yo mientras te ríes!_

Me gusta que de vez en cuando hagas el tonto y te atrevas a darme la mano, jugando al despiste y a que no te has dado cuenta, poniéndote tú más rojo que yo cuando lo haces y con una sonrisa tonta.

_¡Estás tan gracioso cuando me dices que no haga esas cosas delante de todos, como si hubiese sido yo, y con esa cara de indignación de cuando te saco la lengua!_

Me gustan los platos pre-cocinados o la comida china de cuando decido invitarme a cenar a tu casa sin avisar, y oírte gruñir sobre lo poco sanos que son mientras me chupo los dedos, ignorando las servilletas.

_¡Estás tan gracioso con tu ensaladita, y con las manchas de aceite que te haces en la camisa al comértela!_

Me gusta cómo sabe tu boca después de alguna copita, cómo encajan perfectamente tus manos en mis caderas, o el conjunto tan bonito que hace tu ropa interior blanca con mis calcetines rojos.

_¡Estás tan gracioso cuando me pides permiso por cualquier tontería, como si la cama en la que nos tumbamos no fuese la tuya o como si fuera a decirte que no!_

Me gusta el tacto frío del suelo de tu habitación bajo mis pies cuando me levanto de la cama, y verte dormir con los labios dibujando una especie de círculo irregular.

_¡Estás tan gracioso cuando te despiertas y me ves, como si fuese una aparición, y cuando te ríes un momento al acordarte de todo!_

Me gusta todo lo rutinario.

_¡Y estás tan gracioso, Toris, cuando lo haces especial!_

* * *

_¡Ah, tengo que dejar de aceptar requests de esta serie! ¡No sabéis lo que me cuestan!_

_Os cuento una anécdota: esta no es la primera versión. La primera versión no se parece en NADA a esta. Era seria, angustiosa y mayormente rara. Tanto, que cuando la terminé dije "Esto no es LietPol ni es nada", aunque realmente, como Historia, estos dos países dan para escribir ANTOLOGÍAS de fanfics angustiosos y serios. Así que escribí este y dejé La piel de las muñecas como relato original, que hizo llorar a una persona ;w; ¡Gracias, Ulaya, por hacerme escribir la primera versión!_

_En este relato hay uno de mis temas recurrentes, y uno de mis favoritos para escribir. ¡Los temas cotidianos! Y, dentro de ellos, los hombres haciendo cosas _de hombres_ xDDD Quiero decir, ¡me encanta imaginarme a Toris afeitándose! ¡En serio! Será algo tontísimo, pero me encantó escribir ese trozo del principio *w*_

_Releyéndolo me he dado cuenta de que el "conjunto bonito" que dice Feliks de la ropa interior y los calcetines es de los colores de la bandera polaca. ¡Completamente sin pensar, lo juro! _

_Ah. Me gusta más el LietPol cuando es ligerito y gracioso. Llamadme frívola xD_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews? ;w;_


End file.
